My Immortal
by LadyBlackofAzkaban
Summary: George leaves the ball early only to find the one person he has loved for years. She is hurt and he is there to comfort her. Too bad one Slytherin has already claimed her for himself. LOVE-PAIN This is fun! hehe
1. What a Night!

**_My Immortal_**  
  
George Weasley walked crept through the corridor thinking vigorously about one girl. He had just left the Halloween Ball, leaving behind his date, Kelly Row, a Hufflepuff. She wasn't the girl he was mind was wrapped around though.  
  
He turned a corner when he bummed in a small figure and she fell to the floor, he realized the girl was crying and that the girl was none other then the girl George was thinking about.  
  
Draco Malfoy was on the floor...  
  
(A/N: JUST KIDDING!! Making sure ya'll are paying attention.)  
  
The girl looked up and quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"Oh, uhh... hullo George. I was just going to the Common Room."  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing, I just...I've had a terrible night."  
  
George looked at her and saw her gown was shuffled and her hair was again frizzy (as she'd used a potion to straighten it). Her make-up had began to run due to her crying. One of the strapes on her dress had broken. She looked a mess. A beautiful mess.  
  
"Mione, WHAT happened?" George asked putting an arm around her shoulders and helping her up.  
  
The second she was up she moved away from him not wanting to be touched.  
  
He looked puzzled while she just started talking.  
  
"If I tell you you've GOT to swear you won't tell a soul."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"I was heading back to my room to go to sleep and I...I ran into Malfoy."  
  
She said his name with such hatred. George was a little afraid of what he had done to her.  
  
"I told him to leave me alone and he...he grabbed me, stole my wand, and threw me into the a dark classroom. I said...no! GEORGE I SAID NO..."  
  
"What did he do?" George asked his anger rising toward Malfoy.  
  
"He...he raped me." she whispered.  
--------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I know short BUT it will be longer I swear! PLEASE Review! I need at least 3 to put up the next more funnier, dramatic, LONG chapter! You will be thanked! !Lots Of Love!  
  
-Lady Black of Azkaban- 


	2. Haunted

A/N: HULLO!! Here I am writing more as you commanded master! LoL

**__**

Special thankx to:

-**_Punked_**: Thankx…blushes slightly

-lovablechick213: Your idea started the next chapter thankx a million! Half of this chapter is dedicated to you!

-**_Tweetyiscool_**: Thank you. I'll have to look up some of your stories…runs to site and looks up Tweetyiscool's stories eagerly he he

-**_BM's gal 4eva_**: Well, thank you to you too cuz that **might** be wat happens…nods vigorously… but I'm not letting anything slip…nope no hints. grins

-**_Crazyone18_**: Kill is such a STRONG word…but you never know!

-**_Em Em_**: Aren't they!? I LOVE EVANESCENCE!! Oh and thankx

-**_HermyGWeasley_**: hmm…maybe…!!

-**_Lovablechick213_**: See I did it!! He he

-**_Tartarus Lupas_**: Updating!

-**_Black-Rose23_**: Ask ans thy will receive!

-**_Lya_**: This chapter is half dedicated to you too!

**__**

wipes sweat off forehead On with the story!

Chapter 2 - Haunted

"HE DID WHAT?! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIS THROAT! I'LL KILL HIM! WITHOUT MAGIC I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR! THINKING HE CAN JUST-"

"GEORGE! Can you just get me back to the Common Room? Please? Tomorrow…tomorrow we can…we can-" Hermione fainted.

"HERMIONE?! O God o God…Hermione wake up! Come on. Come on, Come on…" He said taking her into his arms.

He had to get her to help.

'But I go to the nurse questions would be asked and answers would have to be given…MY ROOM1 That's it!' thought George.

He was for some reason been made Prefect this year with a Ravenclaw who was excessively compulsively clean.

He ran threw the halls thankful the ball was keeping everybody busy. For it would look rather strange seeing an extremely tall 7th year boy hold a passed out 6th year girl who looked quite scruffy.

He took her up the stairs and placed her on his bed. While carrying her he relived she was leading on her stomach. Blood was seeping out threw the front of her gown.

'_Now, what do I do?!' _he thought franticly

'_DOLT take the gown off and get a rag and stop the bleeding, smart-one. Or better yet use you WAND! You did remember you had one rite? Slowest boy I have ever seen! _'

(A/n: That's his sense talking to him. he he)

He slowly rolled Hermione onto her stomach and unzipped her gown. He then rolled her back and began to take off the gown.

It looked like a tough spell had caught her right in the stomach. He then muttered a spell. White bandages strung from George's wand around Hermione's cut.

Then he sat down and began waiting for her to wake up.

'_WTF?? Where am I ?! Hmm…this is a cozy bed…Can't be THAT bad, where ever I am.' Hermione thought._

Hermione popped open one eye, and then slowly the other. As she began to get up she suddenly felt pain in her stomach. Looking down the events of last night rapidly plummeted into her head.

Slowly tears began to leak from her eyes. Search the room and saw George asleep in a chair. She thought not to wake him and started to get up feeling a slight pain she began walking toward the door but collapsed. She let out a loud scream.

George snapped awake looking around he could have sworn he heard someone scream. Then her spotted her.

"Hermione?! What are you going? Let me help you." He said coming toward her.

"NO! No, I'm…I'm okay. I just need to get up." she said waving an arm signaling for him to take a step back.

"Hermione just let me help you get back into bed and-" he said starting toward her again.

"GEORGE, I AM FINE ALL BY MYSELF!" She slowly got up and shuffled back to the bed. Taking short quick breaths.

" I have class, and an essay due in 3 weeks! I'm behind. I have to go!" She said exasperatedly.

"Herimone, it's Sunday."

"Oh." she answered looking down.

"Do you want to…talk?" George asked slowly

"Lets, not fool ourselves. We were never friends. And you don't need to pretend like you care." she whispered quietly.

George stood shocked.

'If only you knew how much I cared…'

"Hermione, I…If I didn't care wouldn't I have left you downstairs? If you weren't ever my friend why did you talk to me last night? Herm, I care."

"Can you go and ask Madam Pomfrey for a Health Pepper Potion, If she asks what is for just say…say Snape needs it." She layed down and closed her eyes.

He began heading for the door.

"George?"

"Yes Herm?"

"Thank you." she whispered.

George smiled and left.

Hermione fell into nightmare about Draco.

"Hello Granger, your looking quite stunning … for a mudblood."

"O sod off Malfoy." Hermione replied coldly.

"Do you think I have time for this? NOW, thank me for the compliment." He said angrily, moving toward her swiftly. He came face to face with her.

"O for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said now getting angry herself.

In one quick swift movement he stole her wand.

"Look who's in control? Now, didn't I say to thank me?!" He said with his class act grin.

"Give it now. Or else-"

"Or else WHAT?"

"I'll…I'll scream!" She said staring him down.

"No one will hear you there all at the ball." 

"What? Big bad Malfoy couldn't get a date?! I'm sure if you called Death Eater Daddy he's get you a hooker instead." Hermione said smirking.

The smirk slowly left his face. It turned into a scowl.

"Think ya funny Mudblood? You'll pay." He grabbed her and flug her into a dark class room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she said scared.

"He took her and flung her against a wall and threw a curse at her. It hit her right in the stomach and she crumpled to the floor.

"All you had to do was say 'thank you'…Might as well get one good screw tonight now that Pansey's mad at me. This is a true honor for you! You get me! A MALFOY!"

He slowly walked toward her grinning.


End file.
